


Primatech and I

by lita



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt thought that he indeed had a special hate-hate relationship with Primatech as he landed with Nathan. Luckily Nathan didn't know what he thought about his Ma. Written for the contest prompt "Return" in Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primatech and I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.
> 
> Prompt: Return (heroescontest)

"We don't talk about that ever again", Matt said confidently to get back at Nathan's constant jibes and more importantly to cover up his apprehension of returning to Primatech.

He was never fond of this place at best of times which he recalled hardly ever. The only good memory of Primatech was when he was in a stakeout with Audrey for 2 weeks and she thought he was cute. If he had his way, Primatech would be closed and banned for the safety of general public. The last time he remembered being here was when he was a prisoner with poor Ted and that smug Bennet. The time before that was when he and the aforementioned Bennet came to take Ted's files. He recalled the stakeout happened a few months before that. No prize in guessing where he was during his blackout. He wondered whether the Odessa Primatech had a frequent confrontation point. He certainly would've won the first prize. He wondered what the first prize would be; the virus would be likely with his luck.

When he and Nathan confronted Mrs. Petrelli to ask the whereabout of the virus, he half-dreaded the answer. The time the word "Primatech" left her mouth, he wondered whether he had the power of precognition like poor Issac or a special bond with Primatech. Perhaps he should work there if he needed to be here so often. He wondered how one applied to work for the "company", would his previous experience with Primatech help? He could ask Mohinder if he made it out there alive. It crossed his mind that perhaps Mrs. Petrelli had the power to feel somebody's apprehension and preyed on that. It wouldn't pass Mrs. Petrelli to do such a thing from his personal experience and what he gathered from Nathan verbally and otherwise.

When Nathan said "I agree", he was glad that he was the mind-reader, not him. God knows what Nathan would've thought about him thinking about such things about his ma. He was glad that Mrs. Petrelli was at his side at least for now. He was reluctant to admit that he feared Mrs. Petrelli more than Bennet and anyone else.

Speaking of fear, he wasn't feeling very secure returning to Primatech at the moment. Nathan could only fly and had a fetish for shotguns, which unfortunately he wasn't carrying. Not that it would help since so far guns, with whatever fancy nicknames they have, weren't so useful against superpowers. The addition of the cheerful Nakamura who called Nathan flying man and carried around an ancient sword wasn't reassuring either. What's with superpowered people and fetishes anyway? The thought of an unstable-may-explode-anytime Peter, an immortal Adam, a very powerful virus, and God knows what else inside Primatech churned his stomach. The after effect of flying at supersonic speed didn't help the matter. He just hoped his newfound ability, they could make out of this building in one piece as he pushed the front door of Primatech.


End file.
